


Alternative ending to queer as folk season 5 episode 11 onwards

by Keggles



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Angst, Family, Friends to Lovers, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-06-03 10:59:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19462591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keggles/pseuds/Keggles
Summary: Brian has purposed to Justin and they are getting married. But how will Mikey react as his best friend is changing but is he changing too much.





	1. Chapter 1

I was walking around this house, I can't believe this, I mean first he says I love you and then he purposes again and he buys this house it is absolutely gorgeous. After we had sex in every room I had chose the name Britin for the house and I can't believe he is selling the loft and Babylon. He is changing so much but I don't know if it's a good thing or not. I love him I know I do but it can't be the way it was before and we need to talk what went wrong last time like the hustler for my birthday, vermont, pink posse phase, the cancer and what's going to change. I look over at him and see he is starting to wake up I take a deep breath before I say "hey we need to talk". He looks straight at me and say "yes I know before we do I have something for you to make it official" he then reaches over into his jacket pocket and pulls out a velvet box and he opens it and I gasp inside are 2 platinum rings and he say "I meant what I said I love you Justin I tried to deny it for so long but I do. When I heard on the radio about the bomb all I could think that I wasn't committed to you as I should of been. Then when I saw Jen and Tucker and Jen said that you was still in there I went straight in I had to find you. Then when I found you and seeing you alive after seeing all the blood and bodies I realised that I had another chance and I want to be with you only you I have to grow up its time I have a son and we have a business I am too old for competitions who is the hottest stud and I would like a future maybe another child but with you the young blond twink who never left and wouldn't let me give up ever so I ask you again "Justin Taylor will you marry me?" and I realise he is on his knees. I look at him and say "yes Brian Kinney I will marry you I love you I always have". He then takes the ring and places it on my finger I then reach for the other ring and place it on his finger. I then said "I love you but we need to talk" he looks at me and say "OK where we going to start" and I say "after the bashing when we came up the rules". He say "OK I need to be honest with you I should of told you along time ago we need to go back before that I was there at the hospital but in the evenings I just watched you sleep and have nightmares. I kept telling myself that it was because I felt guilty but it was because I was in love with you when I showed up for your prom I knew then. Even at the beginning when I saw you under the streetlight I knew you were different you challenged me and I felt something even that first night when I took you to the hospital I wanted you there. I knew as I screamed the words but I was terrified but you kept coming back and you kept surprising me. And then when the place got burgled I threw you out and I felt so guilty you know the next morning Lindsey came round with Gus and we were writing a list of the items that had been taken and she wrote your name and I started getting worried. And then when Daphne came and told us that you had gone to New York I had already decided to come and find you but I couldn't really admit that so I argued with everyone until Deb told me and I knew that I would come after you. Anyway as time went on I realised that I had deep feelings for you but again denial and that's when I started treating you like a trick again and the King of Babylon contest seeing you with him in the backroom I didn't like it I hated it so I left. Then the next morning at the diner I was so jealous which wasn't me so again denial then when you told everyone the same words that I said when I dropped you at school I got worried as you loved me could you have feelings for him too and it terrified me so again I started pulling away from you. Then I was offered the job in New York I realised that I could finally leave and I could let you go but when we hugged that day I felt something and when you left for work I started wondering what it would be like without you and I got scared and then I was going to ask you to come with me as I would miss everyone but I couldn't imagine being without you. I gasp and reply "oh my god for what it's worth I would of come with you i would of gone anywhere where you were.'' He smiles and says "I know anyway then when I didn't get the job I was relieved as I didn't want to leave you I saw how me leaving was affecting you and I was worried about you."

"Then it was my birthday I turned 30 and when you asked me to the prom I wanted to say yes but I was in birthday blues so of course I said no. Then when I did show up I saw you and it felt right and then we danced and God it was amazing and then when you walked me to my car and then I kissed you I knew then that I loved you and you could see it in my eyes you realised then that I loved you and I was showing you in my way. Then you said that it was the best night of your life and it really was. Then you got bashed and it was the worst night of my life I saw you bleeding on the cement and I held you and I felt numb I couldn't lose you I went in the ambulance and then Mikey showed up and we waited and I kept thinking back to when Gus was born. That scarf meant so much I couldn't part with it as you found out at Gus first birthday when we made love for the first time I couldn't let it go I just kept seeing you on the cement floor with blood pouring out and your eyes closed God Justin I really thought I had lost you. Back to when we made the rules i didn't want to lose you but I knew I couldn't give you what you wanted so when we came up with the compromise I agreed and I meant what I said I didn't mind coming home to you. Then when you went to Daphnes party and slept with that boy and you kissed him. I mean why did you?". I say "it was his first time and I was going to leave but he reminded me of me and I couldn't just brush him off so I kissed him and then we talked and I told him to go clubs and bars to meet new guys and left. And then the next day he turned up at the diner I don't know how he found out where I worked and he wanted to hang out anyway I told him it was just a fuck that day and I was sorry but i didn't want anymore. I felt so guilty but I didn't want him to become me then he left and never saw him again. What about the trip to vermont?". He looks at me and sighs " ok well the business had been sold and the new owner wanted me to prove my worth to keep me on so I found someone they had never signed and went to see them and got the contact and then I made partner. Do you when I came home I said come congratulate your partner just made partner then I called your name but I was met with silence. I then went to find you I figured you were with the guys and then I found the guys and they told me you had gone to vermont. I then asked if you had gone on your own and they said yes and then they asked me what my big news was but I didn't tell them I wanted you to the first to know". I say "Oh Bri you could of told me we were never very good at communicating I really wanted to join me at vermont it was no fun without you". He has tears in his eyes and say "well I was sulking and I was too proud to come and join you". I smile and say "OK what about my birthday?" He sighs and shakes his head and say "I don't know I never celebrated a birthday except Gus but with you I was terrified I had you but again I was in denial so I brought you a hustler. I saw the hurt in your eyes when you saw him and I felt sick then when we went to Ben's birthday party I just shrugged it off. Then things started going downhill and you got with Ethan. He was everything you wanted and he could give that. So that night at the rage party I let you go I fucked myself in more ways than one as I let you be with him but then when you left with him my heart broke and I was devastated. I wanted you to be happy and then he got the deal and he turned it down and I knew I had made the right decision. Then he signed the deal after me talking to him and then you confronted me and I was stunned I wanted you then but you weren't mine anymore and when I made that speech I realised that I would risk everything for you but it was too late. Then when you arrived at work with a ring I knew that it was too late. I had lost you for good and I was crushed then when I found you at the bar having a drink and when you told me that Ian was gone you were different when you talked about him and it gave me hope. Then the next thing I know you had stayed at Daphne's and you weren't with him anymore and I was so happy. Then when we got back together and that speech you gave me about the job I knew that you were on about us."

He then says "everything happened with Stockwell and I realised that I had risked everything for you because I loved you and I don't regret it as it gave me the courage to start my own business and to be independent. Then you joined the pink posse group and I was worried about you and you had so much anger and Daphne was worried and you even confronted Chris Hobbs with a gun what the hell were you thinking?" I gasp and say "because I was angry and I was being an idiot and I wanted him to apologise that's when I left the group as I realised that we were doing were wrong especially the gun I mean I hate guns". He puts his hand on mine and say "I am sorry we should of talked more I should of been there for you like you were with the cancer when I let you". I laugh and say "I know why you pushed me away but it hurt so much I am sorry that I found out by listening to your answer machine I just wish that you would told me I love you Bri so much and you were all alone I mean you didn't even tell Michael who is your best friend". I have tears in my eyes and he say "I am sorry Justin but I didn't want your pity and I didn't want you to leave so I pushed you away I wasn't thinking straight and I mean you are amazing and I would of just been holding you back I loved you too much to do that". I grab his hand and I say "but it should of been my decision I mean you finally let me help but you still kept me at arms length". He say "I know I am sorry" and I say "I know you are I love you Bri". He says "I love you too Justin you know when I did liberty ride I kept on seeing you, even though you weren't there you kept me going that's why I finished because of you I kept seeing your face and you were encouraging me to keep going so I did". I gasp and lean over and kiss him and he kisses me back and I say "I am proud of you for finishing the ride you really are amazing and an inspiration". He smiles and I then say "what about Los Angeles did you really think I wasn't coming back?" He replies "yes that's why I brought Babylon I wanted to still feel young you know I was going to come and see you in Los Angeles but again I was still denying what I felt you so I didn't come I was terrified that you were going to leave again". I say "oh Bri I never really left you I thought about you all the time I missed you so much and I missed hanging out at Babylon and Woodys and I never stopped loving you". He sighs and say "I never stopped either when you left the last time I wanted to stop you but again I was in denial I didn't want to get hurt and I had already hurt you at Ben and Mikey housewarming party so I let you go. I really couldn't give you what you wanted but then the bomb happened and then when I said I love you to you it felt right and even though you rejected me I knew I had to change so I sold the loft and Babylon and I brought this place I want it all with you only you. I know you don't believe me but I meant those words I love you Justin and I want us to be partners and no tricks just you and me". We were all talked out and fell asleep holding each other and smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day we did the wedding invitations and I couldn't wait I was so excited I couldn't wait to be married to him. He started laughing and I said "what so funny Mr Kinney Taylor" he smiles and say "nothing Mr Kinney Taylor just everyone is going to be shocked and their faces are going to be a picture". I smile and say "yes they are going to think you knocked me up" we both start laughing and we kiss and he says "well I have to go to Kinnetik you coming" I reply "yes we might want to get dressed first". He smiles and we both start to put our clothes on. When we are both dressed he then gives me a key and say "welcome to Britin I love you". I take the key and say "I love you too" and leans over and kiss him. It starts to get heated I pull away and say "let's go we have work". He locks up and we get back into the car and drive to Kinnetik. When we arrive Cynthia is waiting and say "where the hell have you been and why aren't you at home and don't you answer your phone?" and then Ted say "you could answer your phone this is your business and aren't you supposed to be Sydney" Ted then looks at me and then the rings on each of our fingers and then Cynthia looks at them as well and they both say "oh my god you are engaged when, how". We both smile and I say "yes let's go to Brian's office to talk". They both smile and I pull Brian towards his office and Ted and Cynthia follow and I close the door. He then say "yes we are engaged and I have sold the loft and Babylon and I have brought a house so any more questions as I have wedding planning to do and I have to ask my fiance something". Ted and Cynthia look at us and Ted say "no questions congratulations we will leave you to it" and then Cynthia say "congratulations I accept an invitation" and hugs us both and then they both leave. I then turn to him and say "what did you need to ask me?" He then looks at me and say "well as we are getting married I want you to be my husband but also my partner in the business and the house I want us to be committed in every way I want it all". I look shocked and take his hand and say "what are you trying to say?" He smiles and replies "own Kinnetik with me, take your half of the Britin and come to work at Kinnetik as art director what I offered before and also be my power of attorney". He then goes over to the desk and holds papers out and say "it's all here all you have to do is sign". I then look at the papers and gasp and say "yes Bri I will it's what I have always wanted equal partners". He hands over the pen and say "you need to sign it with the new name Kinney Taylor". I smile and sign Justin Kinney Taylor on the documents he smiles and say "let's get wedding planning". I smile and we kiss and he say "I will get these filed welcome home" and leans over and kisses me and I kiss him back and we intertwine our hands. We then hear a cough and Emmett is there and say "congratulations Peter pan has finally grown up". We both smile and then get to the wish list. 

After a while suddenly the door opens and Mikey comes in and he looks at me and him and say "I heard congratulations is in order I am happy for you". Emmett goes over to him and say "look at you" and gives Mikey a hug and then I go over and say "it's good to see you" and I kiss him on the cheek. Mikey replies "yes glad to be out and getting better" and smiles. Emmett then looks at me and say "well we need to sort some things out so we will see you in a bit". He then comes over and hands the papers over that I had just signed and gives me a kiss and say "give these to Ted so he can file them Mr Kinney Taylor" I smile and say "will do see you later Mr Kinney Taylor". I then pull Emmett and we close the door behind us. Mikey then turns to me and say "I got your invitation after nearly dying for the second time from shock I thought I better say congratulations". I then smiles and say "well I love him I want to be with him in every way possible and after selling the loft and Babylon and buying the house he finally accepted my marriage proposal here we are". Mikey then gasps and say "what do you mean sold the loft and Babylon and what were all them papers that Justin took?" I then say "just what I just said I have sold the loft, sold Babylon, and as for the papers that was partnership of Kinnetik, Britin, and contract for Justin to work for Kinnetik as an art director in our new name and change of name when we are married and also power of attorney papers". Mikey then say "wow that's a lot of changes and what the hell is Britin?" I smile and say "mine and Justin's new home in West Virginia". Mikey then say "look Brian I know you want to be committed but this is just too much, your in shock because of the bomb so don't make any hasty decisions and Babylon it can be rebuilt and you have a reputation to uphold I mean you don't believe in boyfriends, partners or husbands just tricking you don't have to change for him". I looked at him and say "no I don't want to me and Justin have Kinnetik it's our priority, the wedding and maybe having a child and I am not that guy anymore I haven't been that guy in a while I mean he changed everything I love him Mikey I don't trick it's cheating on Justin I won't do that to him". Mikey then gasps and say "this is all wrong Brian you don't want another child you don't even see Gus and no tricking you don't need to change its not cheating you have the terms ". I smile and say "well that's going to change I am committed now i want to be happy and Justin gives me that". All of a sudden their phones go off and its text from Lindsey "can you please come to the house we need to discuss something with you thanks". I look at Mikey and text back "yes I am bringing Justin". I then text Justin "hi can you come back to the office love you". I then turn to Mikey and say "it's already done the loft is sold and all my stuff has been taken over to Britin it's time for family and Justin is that I will see you at Lindsey Goodbye Mikey". Just as Mikey leaves Justin comes through the door and comes over to me and say "I got your text I love you" and I reply "I love you too". I hold him and then say "Lindsey wants to see me so let's go". We leave the office and get into the Vette.


	3. Chapter 3

We arrive at Lindsey and we get out of the car. We knock and Lindsey and Mel opens the door and then gasps when they look at our hands where the rings are. They then step aside and we walk into the house. On the sofa Mikey is sat down and me and Justin sit down. Lindsey and Mel look at each other and say "well we wanted to tell you that due to the bombing we have decided to move we would like to raise our children where lesbian parents aren't ridiculed so therefore we are moving to Canada with Gus and Jenny Rebecca". Justin then say "I will miss you but I understand and we will visit all the time". I look at him and I look at them and I say "thank you for telling me I know i haven't really been there lately but since I have sold Babylon and the loft and have brought a house for me and Justin we would like to have Gus at weekends but I understand too". Lindsey and Mel say "your really OK with us leaving and did you just say you had brought a house, sold the loft and sold Babylon where the hell is Brian Kinney gone?" I smile and say "he has grown up and fell in love so it is now Mr Brian Kinney Taylor". Lindsey and Mel gasp and then look down at the rings and say "your really getting married? we got the invitations". I smile and say "yes we are, and everything is sold, my stuff from the loft has already gone to Britin we are now equal partners Justin owns half of Kinnetik, owns half of Britin and is the art director of Kinnetik". Justin then gasps and say "it's already sold what if I said no". I smile and say "when you want something you have to be willing to risk it all and did it for the man I love always have". I then go over to him and justin kisses me and say "I love you". I then smile and say "I love you too". There are gasps all around and then Lindsey say "you said it oh my god you said it you really mean it I can see it when you look at him". Mel say "about time" and pulls us into a hug. We then look over at Mikey he is staring and hasn't said anything. Lindsey and Mel then say "Mikey you haven't said anything what do you think?" Mikey then sighs and say "I understand but you are not taking Jenny Rebecca anywhere she is staying". Justin say "you will see Jenny Rebecca this is what's best for her she would want to be with her brother Gus adores her please Mikey think about it Canada isn't that far away you can visit". He sighs and says "boy wonder shut up right now this has nothing to do with you". I step up and say "it does he loves them children as they were his own be reasonable Mikey and he is my partner". Mikey laughs and say "reasonable that is rich coming from you". I sigh and say "Mikey please don't make any hasty decisions you are still recovering". Mikey then shouts "you hypocrite". 

Justin says "Mikey what is going on where is all this anger coming from" Mikey then shouts "you, you changed everything that night when he picked you up and when he brought you to the hospital then I knew that you would be different you were more and every time you came to find him he was changing. Do you know he even tricked less from that first time you came back to Babylon? He kept seeing you and when we went to New York to find you he was so worried at first everyone was sure it was because he had been told by Deb but it wasn't he had feelings for you. And you kept coming around and then the King of Babylon happened and you tricked we were all shocked but do you know Brian was devastated and he didn't go home with anyone and then when he was high, he told me that he loved you and that he was scared of losing you. Then the prom when I showed up he was in a daze he kept repeating that he loved you and that it was all his fault and he kept seeing you hurt and he wore that damn scarf with your blood on it for days. You know I found out after that he visited you in the hospital he would watch you through the window but he couldn’t go in as he couldn’t do anything for you he felt so helpless. Then when you left him for Ethan you broke the rules he never did and at the party Brian hit me because of what I said and everyone was so excited as you finally found someone to love you and be a proper boyfriend but no such luck as you were back with Brian and in our lives again why couldn't you just stayed away." He then says" because I love him that's why ever time he pushed me away I came back because I am in love with him and I don't want anyone else and as for the tricking Brian stopped that all on his own I never said nothing and I apologised to him about Ethan and yes I know about the hospital and frankly Mikey me and Brian’s relationship has nothing to do with you so stay out of it" Mikey then says "he is my best friend and what about the papers that you filed today?" He sighs and says "again Brian had them drawn up and all I had to do is sign them" he then says "exactly he is changing and I don't want him to he is my best friend and he shouldn't have to change" I sigh and say "Mikey them papers are none of your business they are between me and my partner and yes I am changing I am growing up I have a son and I am not making hasty decisions I am in love with Justin I have always been. You just said it yourself I have been changing since that night I met him and I have changed I haven't tricked since that the awful hot list competition i only want to be with him only him he makes my life worth living he has changed everything but I don't regret a single moment being with him. You know when I found out I had cancer Justin was the first person I thought of how I would tell him and in my office I nearly did before and I regret not telling him as I needed him but I felt not handsome and unlike myself and I was terrified. I pushed him away and I cried myself to sleep and then when I came back I really thought he would leave me again and then the liberty ride he wasn't there but I saw his face and that's why I completed it he kept me going he always has. When I heard about the bomb and when Jen said that Justin was still in I didn't think about anyone else I ran in I saw all the people that we had lost and the injured and I felt sick. I thought I had lost him and I hadn't said I loved him because I do i really do and I always have. I am sorry that you don't support my decisions but it has nothing to do with you but we are getting married in Canada it will be legal and we will be a family and we are changing our names to Mr Kinney Taylor so grow up Mikey you are married and you have Jenny, Ben and Hunter so don't like it, tough, stay away from our wedding I don't want you there and you are my best friend but I will never have you as a partner I don't feel that way about you and I never will goodbye Mikey". I grab Justin's hand and said goodbye and drag him towards the door and shut the door and we go into the vette and drove off. Mikey stood there frozen and tears were coming down his face and he also goes towards the door and leaves. Lindsey and Mel say "I can't believe Brian Kinney is OK with us leaving and he is getting married and he said I love you to Justin this is amazing I am so happy for them but what about Mikey?" Lindsey says "I don't know, he was so angry, hopefully he will calm down". Mel says "I hope so I can't go through another custody battle".


	4. Chapter 4

A couple of days had gone by and today we were driving to Canada to get married. It was a Friday so we all had the day off as Ted and Cynthia were coming to the wedding. With most of us gone it was easier to move the client meetings so we now had the whole weekend off. Me and justin had hired a coach to take us all to Toronto Canada it would take us 5 hours we were all going to be staying at a hotel. The wedding is tomorrow at 11 and we were both so excited. I woke up and stared down at my ring I then looked over to Justin he was also awake and he was also staring at his ring finger I then say "yes sunshine it really happened" he then snuggles into me and watches my face. He then says "so we are really getting married tomorrow and driving up today?" I then smile and say "yes sunshine we are" He then looks around and then say "are you sure Bri now you have slept on it and what happened with Mikey?" I then say "yes I am sure I love you Justin and I want to be with you always in every way possible and Mikey will come round he always does he just needs time". He snuggles in closer and I say "I would love to stay in bed with you but we have to go the coach should be here soon". He smiles and we both get out of bed and get dressed. We have our breakfast and we carry our suitcases to outside where the coach is waiting. The driver Simon comes over and takes our suitcases and puts them into the luggage compartment. We take our seats and then drive towards the diner where we are picking everyone else.

About half an hour later we arrive at the diner and everyone is waiting. There is Mel, Lindsey, Gus and Jenny Rebecca and their car seats. Simon comes out of the coach and grabs the car seats and puts them in the coach Mel and Lindsey have each child at their side. Gus and Jenny Rebecca are at the window seats. They smile at each other it nice seeing them back together. Next is Emmett and Drew all over each other. It's nice to see Emmett so happy and Simon goes over to them and they take their seats while Simon puts their luggage in the compartment. I then see Deb and Carl and their luggage and she smiles and says "sunshine ready to be married?" I reply "yes have been waiting long enough". At these Simon comes over and gets the luggage from them and puts it in the compartment. I then feel hands on me and he says "is that right sunshine" I sigh and say "yes but we are here now and I couldn't be happier". He smiles and leans over and kisses me and I kissed him back. Deb and Carl then go and find their seats. Then we see Ben and Hunter they look sad and they go straight to their seats. Simon grabs the luggage and puts into the luggage compartment. I look around expecting Mikey but he isn't here. I look over at Brian but he doesn't look bothered in fact he looks happy. I then see my mum, Tucker, Molly and Daphne and they come over to the coach and put their luggage down. Then mum says "oh my God I can't believe it" and then she looks at my ring and grabs mine and Brian's hand and says "oh they are gorgeous" and hugs us. I laugh and say "good to see you too mum". Molly and Daphne both then scream and say "I can't believe you 2 are getting married I am so happy for you both" and pulls us into a hug. Me and Brian both hold our hand out and say "glad you could make it Tucker you better look after our mum" we both smile and Tucker says "don't worry I will" I then say "OK go and find some seats we will be there we are just waiting for Cynthia and Ted". At this I hear Cynthia say "talking about me again" I then say "you are here" and hugs her and then me and Brian say "was all the meetings moved up OK?" Ted and Cynthia both say "all sorted now no work talk just wedding and lots of celebrating". I then say "good and yes no more work talk sounds like a plan Mr Kinney Taylor" He smiles and says "yes a very good plan Mr Kinney Taylor". We then kiss and then Ted says "we are going to find seats". We pull apart and say "yes sure go ahead". Cynthia and Ted go into the coach and then I say "well that's everybody except Mikey but I assumed he would of come with Ben and Hunter". Brian just looks and doesn't say anything and then says "well let's go then I want to get checked in and make love before tomorrow". My eyes light up and I say "really OK let's go then". I pull him towards the coach and find some seats and we sit down. Simon then says "is that everybody?" I wait and then Hunter says "yes everyone is here, let's go". I look at Brian but he still hasn't said anything. We then head off and everyone stays quiet. 

Then Hunter says "so guys ready to get married?" me and him smile and we both say "yes I can't wait to be Mr Kinney Taylor". He then leans over and whispers "and to be you completely". I smile and can't wait for me to be inside Brian without the gloves on. We had both been tested and came back negative. I so couldn't wait and to be married and in our house Britin I still love the name. Hunter says "so you guys have brought a house?" at this everyone gasps and Lindsey says "where are you leaving?" me and justin say "well yes but it's literally not even half hour away it's in West Virginia". Debbie then say "oh my god I bet its a palace and big their houses are gorgeous". Brian laughs and says "yes it's a palace for my prince". He looked into my eyes and I see love and then I say "I love you Bri" and then everyone waits and starts to worry I can see it on their faces and then he smiles and says "I love you too sunshine". Ben then says "omg you said it, when did this happen?" Hunter then says "Brian finally said it well done about bloody time". They all start smiling and saying "omg this is amazing", "you really love him don't you" and "wow Brian Kinney is in love". I smile and say "I always knew but it's great hearing the words". Emmett then says "so sweetie when did he first say it to you?" I smile and look at him and says "after the bombing he came back from being at the hospital after being with Michael and he found me and then he said."that when he couldn't get a hold of me, he worried and kept saying that I had to be ok as he couldn't lose me then he hugged me and looked me in the eyes and said I love you, I love you, I love you" then we kissed. Everyone awws and then I continue "the next time was when he took me Britin he said "he had to show me something at this time he had already sold the loft and Babylon but I didn't know he then proposed to me again and when he said his reason was to show that the man he loved how much he loved them I accepted and we made love by the fire it was so romantic then we talked through a lot of the stuff and we put the rings on and then we fell asleep in each other arms". Lindsey says "wait you said again he proposed to you twice". I then said "yes after the bombing Brian came to check on me and I was painting he saw my apartment for the first time we talked then he said that he meant what he said last night that he loved me and then he said that he needed me and he asked me to marry him but I said no. I thought it was because of Mikey being in hospital and he swore that he had changed and I brushed him off and said that he would never and that when Mikey was better he would be back to Brian Kinney and then he left". Brian then says "when I left Justin's I was confused I had said the words but he still didn't believe me I couldn't really blame him I had always said I didn't believe in love, relationships, marriage and monogamy I was so mean to him so I decided to change and be a man I needed to be. I had already stopped tricking after saying the words he was everything and I then decided to sell the loft and Babylon and I brought the house. I figured one more romantic gesture and if he said no again then I still needed somewhere to live and to have Gus stay but luckily he said yes and here we are". Mel then says "wait you have already sold the loft and Babylon". He then says "yes my stuff is already at Britin and yes Jen sorted it all out for me". They all gasp and then Ted says "Babylon is sold Mikey said you were going to rebuild it, I mean, I thought you would hold off its a good investment". He sighs and says "no Mikey needs to keep out of my business and yes Ted Babylon is sold and I am not interested in rebuilding it as its time to let go and think about the future that means Sunshine, Kinnetik and Gus". I smile and he grabs my hand and intertwined our fingers and then I say "sounds good".


	5. Chapter 5

We finally arrived at Toronto, Canada after 6 hours I was so happy that we had a toilet on the coach or we wouldn't of never gotten there as the children went a lot of times. When we arrived the coach stopped and everyone looked around and gasped as they looked at the hotel it was massive. Me and Brian got out and smiled and said "we are here just say your names and reception will show you to your rooms and get you all checked in". At this everyone got out of the coach and Simon had already got all the luggage and put it on the path". Brian then gave him a twenty and Simon left. Brian then said "me and Justin is in the honeymoon suite so we are in a different area of the hotel but we will meet you all here tomorrow for the wedding". Me and justin grab our suitcases and then a guy says "aw Mr Kinney Taylors welcome I will show you to your room". Me and Brian then follow the guy into the side of a building. At the same a couple of guys and girls came out and started showing everyone else their rooms. Lindsey, Mel, Gus and Jenny Rebecca are all in one room. Drew and Emmett have a room. Ben and Hunter have a room each but interjoining so Ben can keep an eye on Hunter. Jen and Tucker have a room together and Molly and Daphne have a room each but they are interjoining so Jen can keep out on them. Carl and Debbie has a room together. Ted and Cynthia have a room each but they are next door to each other. Me and Brian get shown to their room and then we are left alone. We both sit on the bed and I keep looking at him and I say "I am so sorry about Mikey not being here" He looks at me and says "Justin don't be he made his choice and I made mine I love you and if he can't accept that then I don't need him". I then have tears in my eyes "but Bri he is your oldest best friend and he should be here I am so sorry Bri I love you so much but maybe we shouldn't do this". He has tears in his eyes and he leans over and looks me in my eyes and says "please Justin I want this I love you I can't wait to be your husband and start a family with you Mikey will come round but if not its his choice please Justin I can't lose you I love you and I want to be your husband please marry me please don't change your mind and Mikey isn’t my best friend you are things change" he is crying and I wipe away tears and say "yes I will marry you I am sorry Bri I want this you know I do I love you so much and I won't". We both get undressed and then get into the bed and we cuddle and fall asleep after saying "I love you Mr Kinney Taylor" to each other. 

The next morning we wake up and I feel amazing I look over at him and I say "morning God Bri we are getting married today". He smiles and says "morning yes we certainly are". We both then say "are you ready to be Mr Kinney Taylor" we both say "yes I definitely am". We then have breakfast in bed a english fry up. I then look over at Brian and say "since when do you have fry ups or breakfast?" He looks at me and replies "since my husband can give me a nice workout to burn off the energy". I giggle and says "when you put it like that OK enjoy". We both eat our breakfast and then I say "we better make an appearance". He then says "yes I supposed we should I want to see the children". We both smile and get dressed and I pull him outside where we go through another door and then I hear a squeal and there is Molly, Daphne and My Mum and they say "where the hell have you guys been and are you not hungry?" we both shook our heads and then say "no we had breakfast in bed". They all gasp "ooh posh what did you have?" we reply "fried breakfast". I then Deb say "what did Brian have?" He says "I had fried breakfast too it was lovely". Deb gasps and say "you ate what the hell have you done to him?" He laughs and says "well sunshine promised me a workout so I ate it plus it was romantic having breakfast in bed". Hunter says "bloody hell Brian you have it bad". We both smile and he says "well what can I say persistence pays off everyday I fall more in love with him". I blush and he smiles and I say "so is Mikey OK with Lindsey and Mel going to Canada now". At this point Ben says "yes me and Hunter spoke to him so all good". Lindsey says "yes it's true we are definitely going and have keys to the house". I say "that's good what about rage does Mikey still want to do it as me and Bri working on next issue?" Ben say "really what's the story I mean they have just got married?" I smile and he jumps in with "well what comes after marriage?" everyone looks confused and I say "they have a baby through their good friend Zoe she acts as a surrogate JT is the biological father". I look at everyone and they look shocked. Ben says "I will let Mikey know and let you know". Debbie says "so Brian and Sunshine is that what's next for you?" Everyone gasps and he replies "well yes of course Justin would make a great dad even though he is already to Gus". I have tears in my eyes and say "well Mr Kinney Taylor you have a lot to say but you know my answer is going to be yes and Daphne would make a great surrogate don't you think". We both smile and Daphne say "oh guys you know I would be honoured to be your surrogate plus he is face of God Brian Kinney" and starts to laugh. We join in the laughing and Lindsey says "going to share". I stop laughing and say "when Brian first took me home when Gus was born and he dropped me and told me that I would see him in my dreams I sat down next to Daphne and told her that I had just met a man and he was the face of God and his name was Brian Kinney". Lindsey and Mel both say "I forgot that you were there when Gus was born who knew that 5 years that you would still be around and had tamed the Stud of Liberty Avenue". I reply "well persistence paid off and he loves me". He replies "I certainly do sunshine so let's get married and get home to Britin and celebrate as husbands". Hunter then says "well he might be tamed but Brian and Justin are both Kings of Liberty Avenue I mean come on they even have writing at Woodys every good queer wants you both". I laugh and say "what a legacy to tell the children". I then feel Brian come behind me and put his hands around my waist and say "well they can look but they can't have any of us after today we only have each other". I smile and say "so right Mr Kinney Taylor your all mine". He smiles and replies "Mr Kinney Taylor your all mine too". I leaned over and kissed him and he kisses me back. Molly say "OK guys enough of that let's go and get you married". Everyone nods their heads and we all leave to go back to rooms to get ready.


	6. Chapter 6

Couple of hours later and me and Brian were ready. Sticking to tradition I had gone to my mum room to get ready and Brian had gone to find Debbie to get ready. When I had got dressed I heard mum, Tucker, Molly and Daphne all say "wow you look amazing I am so proud of you Justin". I blush and say "thanks guys do you think Brian would like it". Mum replies "yes Justin he is going to love it everyone is". Molly say "bro you look beautiful and I love you so much". I have tears in my eyes and say "I love you sis and I am so glad you are here". I then hear Daphne say "oh Justin you finally getting what you wanted for so long I love you Jus so much and I am honoured to share your day and be your best mate". Tucker say "I am happy for you both what everyone has told me you deserve this you have both been through so much". I say "thanks and I am really sorry about how I acted when I first found out about you and my mum but I see how you much you care about my mum and I am happy she has found someone to share her life with". I then look at mum and Molly and they say "your making us cry save it for your vows and thank you we are both happy". We all hug and then I say "let's get me married". Back at Debbie's room Brian was getting ready. He came out and Debbie, Carl, Lindsey and Mel all gasped "wow Brian you look stunning Justin is lucky to have you". I reply "I am lucky one I can't imagine life without him he is everything to me I love him". I then hear a squeal and Gus comes running in and say "daddy you look amazing and I have the rings". Lindsey say "Gus you look amazing too" He blushes and comes over to me and hands over the rings and I look down at them and see the engraving "my sunshine" and "my stud". Debbie then say "oh Brian they are gorgeous and so sweet he will love them". I reply "yes they are and I hope so I was engrave mine with face of god but stud was more suited as he called me it after the bashing and we made love for the first time so it's important to us". As this Debbie gasps and says “you really love him don’t you I always knew but you never said it until now I am happy and so proud of you, I am also sorry for Mikey that he isn’t here he just needs time”. I reply “thanks mum and I know I am not worried and I am sorry too for never telling Mikey after he didn’t turn up yesterday Justin was upset and told me that maybe we shouldn’t get married as he is my best friend and I told him that he was my best friend and things change”. Debbie gasps “but you talked and you still getting married”. I smile and reply “yes we got into bed and cuddled and fell asleep in each other arms I love being in his arms”. Lindsey and Mel both gasp “you cuddled you really have changed and Mikey will come round hopefully”. I say “yes we cuddled and it was great and hopefully if not then it doesn’t matter I have other priorities now and he doesn’t seem to understand and he doesn’t want me changing but it’s too late I already have and am looking to future with Justin now. You know at your anniversary party the reason I hit Mikey because he told me that he wished that I had left Justin on the garage floor and then he would have died. That’s when I realised that Mikey was not my best friend anymore”. They all gasp and Debbie says “oh my god how could he say that”, Lindsey says “oh my god that is horrible” and Carl and Mel say “wow I can’t believe this I know he had always been jealous of Justin but gosh to say that it’s awful”. I nod my head and then say “I know it’s the first time I have hit him but I just couldn’t believe he say that just because Justin had turned up with Ian and then he also told me that he couldn’t believe he was still hanging around when he had warned him off I was shocked I mean whether we were together or not Justin is family”. Debbie say “well said I know Mikey told me the next day that he had warned him off I was so angry with him I didn’t talk to him for ages”. Carl comes up to Debbie puts his arms and pulls her into a hug and gives her a kiss. I say “is everyone ready let’s go”. We all walk out of the room and I smile I am so happy. 

We arrive at the venue and everyone goes in and gets seated. It’s just me and Debbie and in another room is Justin and Jen. I hear the music and I start to walk towards the doors I then walk down the aisle and I hear everyone “aww” and I smile I have never felt happier with Debbie. I then get to the end of the aisle and turn round that’s when Justin walks in with Jen. Debbie gives me a kiss and finds her seat and then Justin reaches me and grabs my hand and then Jen gives Justin a kiss and finds her seat. Everyone is seated and we look at each other. He looks beautiful and I am in awe I just stare I am really lucky and I am never letting him go again. He seems to be thinking the same thing. I then hear “My name is reverend Tom Bowers and I have the privilege of performing this ceremony today. On behalf of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor welcome and thank you for being here. They are thrilled that you are here today to share in their joy during this wonderful moment in their lives. By your presence, you celebrate with them the love they have discovered in each other and you support their decision to commit themselves to one another for the rest of their lives. This afternoon we are here to celebrate love. We come together to witness and proclaim the joining together of these two persons in marriage.

This is the union of two individuals in heart, body, mind, and spirit, Therefore, marriage is not to be entered into lightly, but reverently, honestly, and deliberately. And it is into this union that Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor come now to be joined.  
Brian Kinney you have chosen Justin Taylor to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?” Brian says "I will"   
“Justin Taylor you have chosen Brian Kinney to be your life partner. Will you love and respect him? Will you be honest with him always? Will you stand by him through whatever may come?” Justin says "I will"   
“And do you both promise to make the necessary adjustments in your personal lives in order that you may live in a harmonious relationship together?” Brian and Justin say "we do"   
“Now in the spirit of joy and affirmation, I want to ask your families and friends a question. Do you, the families and friends of Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, give them your blessing and support this day, wishing them a wonderful life together?” They all answer "we do" and smile.  
“Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, now we come to your vows. When you say these words just remember that they are for life you may face each other and hold hands and begin when you are ready.” 

We face each other and Brian says "Justin I never thought that we would be here when I saw and picked you up from that streetlight outside Babylon. That night I knew that you would be different and it wouldn't be a one time thing and that night I broke all of my rules for you and after that you were very persistent and you kept surprising me and challenging me which scared me. But you do really brighten up my day with your smile, you really are my sunshine and I couldn't imagine my life without you. We have had our ups and downs over the last 5 years together but I don't regret a single time being with you as it made our love and relationship stronger. I love you Justin always have and always will.”

Justin wipes his tears away and says "Brian I never thought we would be here either when you picked me up and I met your son. You always said that I was just a trick and always telling me to find someone my own age to be with but it wasn't enough. As you might of not said the words I love you to me but the last 5 years you showed me your love in everything you did for me. I was very persistent and I kept coming back and I am so glad that I did as it had brought us to this moment and I don't regret the time spent together either. We have made a number of mistakes over the last 5 years but it has made our love and relationship stronger. I love you Bri always have and always will.”

“May I have the rings please.” Gus gets up from his seat and passes the ring and we both give him a thumbs up and mouth “good job”.  
Justin takes the ring and puts it on Brian's finger while saying  
“Brian Kinney, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge to you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you.” He then sees the engraving and says “Bri it’s perfect”  
Brian takes the other ring and puts it on Justin's finger while saying  
“Justin Taylor, I give you this ring, that you may wear it, as a symbol of the vows we have made this day. I pledge to you my love, and respect, my laughter and my tears. With all that I am, I honour you.” He see the engraving and say “Bri thank you they are amazing”

“Now may those who wear these rings live in love all their days. Now may the love, which has brought you together, continue to grow and enrich your lives. May you continue to meet with courage any problems, which may arise to challenge you. May your relationship always be one of love and trust. May the happiness you share today be with you always. And may everything you have said and done here today become a living truth in your lives. Brian Kinney and Justin Taylor, we have heard your promise to share your lives in marriage. We recognize and respect the covenant you have made here this day each one of us as witnesses. Therefore in the honesty and sincerity of what you have said and done here today and by the power vested in me in Toronto Canada, it is my honour and delight to declare you married and partners in life. You may seal your vows with a kiss.”  
We lean in and kiss. Everyone cheers and we go over to the table to sign the wedding register. We are officially married. We turn around and everyone congratulates us. We then hear Tom says "it is a privilege and honour to introduce Mr Brian Kinney Taylor and Justin Kinney Taylor as the newly married couple". Everyone smiles and I say "let's go we have to pack to get home in time for a short celebration at Britin then spend our first night together as married men". We walk out and everyone throws confetti and we all go back to the hotel and pack and then get back onto the coach. Everyone takes their seats and we drive back to Pittsburgh. We drop everyone else off so they can drop their suitcases off at their houses and come and see our home Britin. The coach drops us off and we collect the vette and drive to West Virginia to our new home.


	7. Chapter 7

An hour later we were at Britin I had carried Justin over the threshold we were both smiling and so happy. I look around and love the house and then Justin comes down the stairs and says “Bri it’s amazing and when did my stuff get here” I smile and say “the other day I want to celebrate with our friends and family and then I want to make love to my husband”. He smiles and say “that sounds like a plan I love you Bri so much” I reply “good and I love you too” and lean in to kiss him and I wrap my arms around his waist. Then we hear the door and everyone starts arriving and after everyone has got a drink I hear Debbie say “it has been a long couple of days but it was worth it to see two of the most important people in my life marry I am so happy for you both and thank you sunshine for making Brian happy. You both look amazing and so stunning. So raise your glasses to Mr and Mr Kinney Taylor cheers”. Everyone raised their glasses and say “cheers”. Everyone has food and drinks and it’s starting to get late. We thank everyone for being here and we see everyone to the door. Mum comes over with Molly, Daphne and Tucker and say “I am glad you love the house it’s amazing and your studio looks amazing”. I have my hands around his waist and he smiles and says “yes it’s amazing thank you mum and safe journey home love you speak soon”. Everyone else starts to leave with Ben and hunter saying “they have to check on Mikey as he probably getting worried”. They leave and then Ted and Cynthia saying “that they need to go as they have work tomorrow”. We both thank them and they leave. Carl and Debbie leave as they both have work tomorrow. Then Lindsey and Mel say “we better be going to we have a long day tomorrow going to new house, congratulations guys and we will see you before we go”. Gus and Jenny Rebecca come running to us and give us a kiss and hug and says “miss you and we will speak and see you soon”. They leave and we are finally alone. 

He then grabs my hand and drags me up to the bedroom. When we get to the bedroom he pulls me into the room and he say "please make love to me stud I want you and I want to feel you always". I leans over and say "as you want sunshine your wish is my command". I lean over and kiss me and I kiss him back and then we take each other clothes off. I then grab some lube and get him ready. I touch him and I kiss him and I can't wait to start our future together. He is still moaning and groaning and I am touching him and he is touching me, he starts to moan and groan too and we look in each other eyes and I put one finger in with lube and he screams "oh my god Bri please more I need more" I puts another finger in and another and it feels amazing and he panting groaning he so want more. I then moans and he then says "you ready sunshine" he scream and moan "please Bri just get on with it I need you inside me now". I then smiles and leans over and whispers "as you want husband" I gasp as I realise what he has just said and then he enters me and the hurt hits and I want to scream but I keep it in and then the pleasure hits I moan and groan and I keep saying "oh my god I love you Bri so much" as he keeps thrusting inside me I feel everything I can't believe we are doing this I don't even think I just feel it feels brilliant and amazing and the rush is incredible and I want more. Then I moans and say "I love you so much Justin this is incredible husband?" He then moan and say "doesn't matter oh my god yes Bri more more please come inside me I am ready". At this we both let go and he comes inside me and it feels incredible and I moan as I come as well all over him. He then starts to come out of me and he then gets up and drags me over to the bathroom and goes into the shower and says "time for a shower we both stink". I then say "you know we could have another round we don't have to wait until tomorrow I want to be inside you Bri it's incredible and I want you to know how it feels". He smiles and says "well OK then but we still need a shower as we stink". I smile and says "yes we really do but we could do it in the shower what do you say husband" he looks and smiles and says "OK husband get in here I want you inside me now" and that's exactly what I do after his moaning and groaning we get out of the shower and he is smiling and say "wow that was incredible and I can still feel you husband we are definitely repeating that". I smile and say "well husband I can still feel you too and its incredible and I want to repeat it me and you Kinney Taylor only each other we don't need anyone else".


	8. Epilogue

The next couple of years flew by we both loved married life. We lived at Britin and saw Gus and Jenny Rebecca once a month depending on work. Lindsey and Mel loved living in Canada and the children loved it and they loved their new neighbourhood and school. Lindsey loved being a art teacher and Mel worked for a law firm but with better hours. They were still married and visiting Pittsburgh regularly. Debbie and Carl had gotten married in a small ceremony. She continued to work at the diner and Carl continued to work for the police department. We still had weekly Sunday dinners at hers just excluding Lindsey and Mel and children. Emmett and Drew had worked things out. They did separate for a while to give Drew chance to be himself and be gay without feeling guilty. But after a couple of months they both realised that they both wanted each other and worked out by taking things slow. They went on dates and slowly after a year they got a place together and they were monogamous and they loved each other. Emmetts party planning business continued to grow and Drew got back into his football. Emmett loved going to the games and cheering his man on. Ted had reconnected with Blake and Ted was still working at Kinettik for me and Blake was still a drug counsellor. They dated for about a year and done counselling to discuss where the relationship went wrong last time. After a year they decided to get a place together and live together. Cynthia found herself a nice man called Steve and they started dating. After about year he purposed to her and she accepted. Just after a year she found out she was pregnant she was shocked and worried about being a mum but after her and Steve talked they decided to keep the baby. When she told me and Justin we were so happy and threw a baby shower for her at Britin. She continued working for me at Kinnetik and me and Justin loved having her around. Steve and her were very excited about becoming parents. She gave birth naturally to a baby girl they named her Rose Brown. Steve and Cynthia asked me and Justin to be godfathers we both accepted and would be honoured to. Hunter completed school and went to college. He decided to study at college doing a creative writing course and business as he was helping Justin continue with Rage. Ben and Mikey had some issues with Mikey not seeing anything was wrong about me and Justin but worked through it for the sake of their marriage. Mikey and Ben continued to have Jenny Rebecca over the weekends. Me and Mikey are civil with each other when we get together with the gang but it’s just not the same we just grew apart and I am ok with that. 

Jen is still with Tucker and moved in together molly adores him. Jen is still a estate agent and Tucker still works at Molly’s school. Molly is doing well in school and she stays over at Britin with me and Justin at weekends. Molly loves helping us with Gus when she stays over. Daphne studies to become a doctor. Daphne is currently doing a placement at the hospital she loves the long hours. About a year after me and Justin got married Justin completed the next rage issue where JT and Rage had Zoe their best friend become surrogate for them. Daphne brought up to Justin about her being a surrogate for me and him. Me and Justin discussed Daphne becoming our surrogate and Mel drew up a contract so it was legal and binding and that Daphne would still be around. After a lot of discussion and the contract being drawn up we both agreed and Justin really wanted to be a dad. Gus and Jenny Rebecca was excited. So the insemination took place and Daphne became pregnant she was still studying to be a doctor. Me and Justin were getting Britin ready for the new arrival. We are both so excited and Gus is so excited to have another sibling and Molly can’t wait to be an auntie. Jen can’t wait to have another grandchild as she adores Gus. Daphne gave birth to a little girl with piercing blue eyes and blond hair. We named her Laura Kinney Taylor. I continued to work and develop Kinnetik and Justin was still working as art director. After a year we transferred Kinnetik to New York where Justin had an art show. He sold all of his paintings and was successful. We travelled together with Laura and Cynthia and Rose along with Steve for a year while we set up new offices and developed campaigns and got clients. After a year we went back to Pittsburgh there is no where like home. So we hired Stephanie and Scott a couple who we had met while in New York so they would run the New York office as they already lived in New York but we visited regularly to check on things and to hang out with Stephanie and Scott. Daphne had finished her degree and was now a doctor working in a hospital. She loved spending time with Rose and Laura. Gus and Jenny Rebecca loved their new sister Laura and we had a big celebration at Britin. We still saw everyone they loved coming round for a barbecue at Britin and Molly loved playing with Gus, Jenny Rebecca, Laura and Rose. Cynthia and Steve had finally got married. Me and Justin continued to be happily married father to Gus and Laura. I used to say that I only believed in fucking and didn’t believe in love and relationships but that all changed when a persistent blue eyed twink came into my life and wouldn’t give me up and then I fell in love and I fall more in love with him everyday and I love being a father to Gus and Laura they are my world and we lived happily ever after.


End file.
